


We're here for you

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Yousef is just mentioned, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: This fic is based in this prompt:Hi i have prompt for you, maybe the balloon squad boys except yousef meeting sana after the party clip, trying to distract her from yousef, maybe playing games or something? Just cute moments of her with the balloon squad boys





	We're here for you

She ran out of the place as fast as she could. Her chest ached, her hands were sweating and her legs were shaking. None of that mattered; she needed to get out of there. She couldn’t stand watching her best friend and the boy she liked kissing for any longer.

She felt the cold air against her wet face –she was crying- as soon as she got out of the place. She kept running and running, with her house as her goal. She needed to get there, she wanted to go to her room, lie on the bed and cry until she wouldn’t have more tears. She wanted to forget about everything, but the image kept repeating in her mind over and over again.

She froze for a moment when she got to her house, what if her parents were there? They would notice that she was crying and they would ask her so many questions. Then she remembered that her mom had told her that they were having dinner with some friends and wouldn’t be at home until later. She sighed relieved, the tears still rolling down her face, she would have the house to herself.

Or maybe not.

She was so focused on getting to her room that she didn’t notice the shoes laying on the entrance, nor the noise of 4 boys coming out of the living room. Before she could do something about it she had already crashed against someone’s chest, Elias’ chest.

 ** _“Wow, Sana be careful”_** Elias said

 ** _“Sorry”_** she whispered keeping her eyes on the floor so he wouldn’t see her tears

 ** _“Are you okay?”_** he asked

 ** _“Yeah, I’m going to my bedroom”_** she said trying to walk past him but he stopped her

 ** _“Wait, Sana look at me”_** he said, but she kept looking at the floor **_“Sana, look at me”_**

She took a deep breath and looked up. Elias was taken aback for a moment. She looked like a mess, her eyes were red, tears were rolling down her face, dark circles under her eyes for the eyeliner smeared. She could feel all the boys staring at her, neither of them knowing what to do. They had never seen Sana like that, she had always been the strong and unaffected by anything Sana.

 ** _“What happened?”_** Elias wanted to know

 ** _“Is this…is this about the fight Sana?”_** Mikael asked

 ** _“We’re really sorry, we didn’t mean to cause any trouble”_** Adam added

 ** _“Things got out of control, we didn’t mean to hurt anyone”_** Mutta finished.

 ** _“It’s not that”_** Sana said biting her lip **_“It’s just girls stuff, that’s all”_**

 ** _“Where’s Yousef?”_** Elias asked suddenly.

Sana felt her stomach sink at the sound of his name.

 ** _“I thought you were with him. Where is he? What did he do?”_** her brother kept asking

 ** _“Elias, leave it alone”_** Sana asked

**_“Sana, if he did something to you”_ **

**_“I don’t want to talk about it, okay?”_** she said looking at the other boys, she wasn’t planning of talking about her romantic life, which by the way was inexistent, with the best friends of the boy she liked.

 ** _“Elias let her be”_** Adam said putting his hand on Elias’ shoulder

 ** _“My sister is crying and I want to know why”_** he said

 ** _“She doesn’t want to talk about it, let her calm down”_** Mutta said

 ** _“Fine”_** Elias said crossing his arms on his chest

Sana nodded and turned around to leave to her bedroom

 ** _“Wait, Sana. Where are you going?”_** Mikael asked

 ** _“To my bedroom?”_** she said.

 ** _“We said you don’t have to talk about it, but that doesn’t mean we’re going to let you go to your room and be alone”_** Mutta said

**_“Guys, seriously…”_ **

**_“No, no, no. We are going to take care of you and make you forget about whatever happened to you”_** Adam said with a huge smile

Sana looked at her brother waiting for him to talk the boys out of that idea

 ** _“Don’t look at me”_** Elias said shrugging **_“They have made up his mind about it, you’re not going to change it”_**

 ** _“Come on, come on, come on. Back to the living room”_** Adam said urging her to follow him with his hands

She rolled her eyes and followed them wiping away the tears from her face. She had stopped crying by then, but she was not sure when that had happened.

 ** _“Now sit here”_** Mikael said pointing at the couch

“ ** _You do realize that this is my house, right?”_** she asked raising one eyebrow provoking a chuckle from Elias

 ** _“Today you’re our guest and we’re going to treat you as that”_** Mutta said **_“Want some tea?”_**

 ** _“You mean if I want my tea from my house?”_** Sana asked half smiling

 ** _“Our guest, remember?”_** Adam said

 ** _“Sure, I’d love some tea”_** Sana said rolling her eyes once again but internally smiling

 ** _“I’ll get to it”_** Mikael said leaving for the kitchen only to come back 20 seconds later **_“Yeah, I don’t know how to make tea”_**

 ** _“Do you know how to do anything?”_** Adam said covering his face with his hands

 ** _“I know sign language, what do you know?”_** Mikael said

**_“I know how to make tea, for example”_ **

“ ** _Prove it”_**

 ** _“I will. Mutta, help me”_** Adam told his friend.

The three of them walked out of the room leaving Sana and Elias alone.

 ** _“Feeling a little better now?”_** Elias asked

**_“Kind of”_ **

**_“You know they’re not going to leave you alone the whole evening right?”_ **

Sana smiled at her brother, a smile that turned into a laugh when the boys called Elias for help ‘cause seriously, how many boys were needed to make a cup of tea?

 -x-

 ** _“Isn’t that the best cup of tea you’ve ever tried?”_** Adam asked proudly.

They were all sitting on the couches now drinking tea.

 ** _“It’s alright”_** Sana said

 ** _“You’re hurting me”_** he said acting offended

Sana smiled at him and took another sip from her cup

 ** _“So, what are we going to do now?”_** Mutta asked

 ** _“Let’s do something fun”_** Mikael said

 ** _“Define, fun”_** Sana commented

**_“What about…a music challenge!”_ **

**_“I thought you said it was going to be fun”_** Elias teased Mikael

**_“Don’t worry, you’re not playing”_ **

“ ** _Rude”_** Elias said offended

**“ _Let’s be honest, you have no knowledge in music. You’ll be the judge”_**

**_“Sounds nice”_ **

**_“How does the challenge work?”_** Sana asked

 ** _“We play two against two. Elias plays a song and the first one to name the title and the artist wins a point, the first one to score 8 points win. The winner of each duel will face each other in the final battle”_** Mikael explained

 ** _“Okay, sounds good. But I’m going to win”_** she said

All the boys laughed, including Elias.

**_“What?”_ **

_“ **Oh you’ll see”**_ Elias said smirking

 -x-

 ** _“How can you know every single song?”_** Sana asked exasperated

She was competing in the final battle against Mikael. She had beaten Adam by 3 points in her duel and Mikael had crashed Mutta in theirs, 8 to 1 points.

Now they were on their ninth song and Mikael was winning 7 to 2 points. If Mikael guessed the next song he would win.

 ** _“I spent my whole 2 nd year at Bakka listening to pop songs, I know them all by heart”_** Mikael explained

 ** _“That’s not fair”_** Sana said, then she looked at her brother **_“Why didn’t you warn me?”_**

 ** _“It’s funnier this way”_** he said shrugging

She glared at him and then rolled her eyes.

 ** _“Okay, next song. Mikael if you guess it you win the game”_** Elias said

**_“We all know how to count Elias, just play the song”_ **

**_“Relax, sister, it’s just a game”_** he laughed **_“Okay, song coming in 3,2,1…go”_**

He pressed play and before two seconds passed Mikael yelled.

**_“Shake it off by Taylor Swift!!”_ **

**_“Correct!!! We have a winner!!!”_ **

All the guys cheered him as he put his hands up celebrating his victory

 ** _“Yeah, whatever”_** Sana said

 ** _“Oh, don’t be a sore loser, Sana”_** Mikael said

**_“I’m not. But I thought the purpose of this whole thing was to make me happy. Me losing? Not happy.”_ **

**_“Okay, what do you want to play?”_** Adam asked **_“Your wishes are our commands”_**

 ** _“Basketball”_** she said

 ** _“Fine, 2 against 3”_** Elias said

 ** _“I’m on Sana’s team”_** Mutta said raising his hand

 ** _“No, no, no. I’m on Sana’s team!”_** Adam argued

 ** _“I won the music challenge, I should get to be in Sana’s team”_** Mikael said

 ** _“Guys, guys. Neither of you are going to be on my team”_** Sana said

 ** _“Ouch! Have you heard that boys?”_** Elias said **_“Bakkoush siblings against you”_**

 ** _“Nope. Me against you four”_** Sana said

 ** _“What? Do you want to lose again?”_** Mikael asked

 ** _“Oh, I think I’ll do just fine”_** she said

 ** _“Okay, girl. Game on”_** Adam challenged her with a smile.

 -x-

 ** _“Ah, see? I told you basketball was so much fun”_** Sana said as they all re-entered the house

 ** _“That was so not fair. How did you win against the four of us?”_** Adam said, then he looked at Elias **_“How is she so good?”_**

 ** _“I’ve been asking myself that same question since she was born”_** he said

 ** _“Don’t worry guys, someday you’ll beat me”_** she said bursting into laughs **_“I’m sorry, it’s just too funny to even think about that possibility”_**

 ** _“Yeah, yeah, alright”_** Mikael said rolling his eyes

 ** _“We should get going. It’s getting late, we are losers and we stink”_** Mutta said

 ** _“Don’t be that harsh on yourself, you only stink a little bit”_** Sana said still laughing

 ** _“Okay, guys. I’ll see you tomorrow”_** Elias said leading them to the door.

 ** _“Hey, Sana”_** Adam said before opening the door to leave **_“Just wanted to say that we’ve had a lot of fun today and that we’re here for you”_**

 ** _“For anything”_** Mutta added

 ** _“Anything at all”_** Mikael finished

 ** _“Aww, look at you finishing each other’s sentences, how cute”_** she said

All the boys rolled their eyes at her and turned to leave

 ** _“Seriously guys”_** she called after them making them look at her **_“Thank you for everything”_**

They nodded at her and finally left the house.

 ** _“You really had fun?”_** Elias asked Sana once they were alone

**_“Yes, the guys are great”_ **

**_“And you’re one of us now”_** he assured her

Sana smiled to herself, it felt nice knowing that there were people out there she could rely on.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've liked it  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
